Dominoes
by art-is-a-bang-yeah
Summary: Word Prompt. Minor JLU crossover. The Team watched a Luthor killed The Flash and The Team watched as The League killed Luthor. Forced by their own moral's, The Team decide to stand and fight them...and one by one The Team fell to their mentors. Like Dominoes.


_AN: Hi, I have always loved word prompt stories but I couldn't find any challenges so I asked my boyfriend to give me a 100 word prompt and he did, so welcome to the first of my 100 word prompt stories. please enjoy and Read and Review! _

_Arty._

* * *

Number 4:

* * *

Dominoes.

* * *

Richard 'Dick' Grayson watched.

Alfred was gripping his shoulder tightly as they watched Lex Luthor collapse to the ground dead. No actually Dick wasn't watching the body, he was watching his Uncle Clark's glowing red eyes, fade back to his familiar blue.

He watched his _Father do nothing to stop him. _

None of them did.

None of the Justice League did.

Lex Luthor had killed The Flash.

Lex Luthor had killed Barry Allen.

Lex Luthor had orphaned two newborn baby's and widowed their mother.

So they had killed him.

Dick couldn't stand it anymore and dashed from the room and upon entering the kitchen threw up in the sink. Alfred was at his side almost instantly, rubbing his back comfortably, Dick sunk to his knees when he was finished, automatically excepting the hanky that Alfred offered him and wiping his face.

"How could he do that Alfred? He just watched…" He whispered, feeling like he was choking. Alfred stayed silent and Dick looked up to see him wearing an expression of horrified disbelief that probably matched his own.

"What do we do Alfred?" He asked quietly, reaching out and gripping the older mans hand.

"I don't know Master Richard…I don't know." His grandfather answered.

They sat silently for what seemed like hours, before Dick slowly stood and left the room.

He could hear Alfred hurrying after him, as he opened the entrance to the bat cave and ran down the steps and to the glass case that held his Robin outfit. He stared at it sadly, reaching out and touching the glass.

He had always loved being Robin…

But now…all he could see was Batman standing silently in the background, as Superman killed Luthor.

Before he had even realised it he had punched his hand through the glass and tore the uniform out throwing it onto the floor. He stared at it blankly before turning to Alfred who was watching him with a saddened expression.

"Alfred is my new suit ready?" He asked quietly.

Alfred nodded with a sigh and moved to open the draw at the bottom of the case that had once held his uniform. He pulled out a black costume with blue highlights. Batman hadn't known about his new costume…it was going to be a surprise.

'Well…it'll still be a surprise at least.' He thought sadly, as he pulled it on.

He froze as the cave filled with a familiar roar of an engine.

His father…no Batman was back.

"Get out of here Alfred…" He said softly. The man hesitated slightly opening his mouth to speak before stopping at Dick's expression. "As you wish Master Richard…goodbye." He said, before bowing his head and heading up the steps that led out of the Batcave.

Dick watched him go in silence, before putting on his mask and sliding into the shadows.

He watched Batman exit the Bat mobile and felt anger course through him, as the man acted like he hadn't broken his vow. Like he hadn't killed.

He watched Batman pause and scan the cave silently.

"Alfred?…Richard?"

His hands clenched as Batman spoke his name and without thinking, pulled a birdarang from his belt and threw it at the man. He was expecting the Batarang seconds later and dropped from the rafters into the shadows below him. He watched Batman narrow his eyes at his hiding place as he bent down to pick up the birdarang and studied it.

"Robin?" Batman said quietly.

He growled in response and stepped out of the shadows. He watched as surprise flickered across his mentors face. "Robin?" Batman said again, confused this time.

"Robin is dead." He replied coldly, causing the dark knight to recoil slightly in horror. "You killed him when you sat by and let a man be murdered when you could have stopped it."

"Robin I-" Batman started again, but he cut him off.

"Like I said Robin is dead. Robin was a naïve little boy, who thought you were a good guy! A good father! But you aren't you sat by and watched a person kill in cold blood!. I am not the partner of a murderer!" He said, his voice gaining volume until he was screaming at the older man.

"I'm Nightwing now." He said coldly, extending his bo staff and narrowing his eyes. "And I'm sure as hell not your son anymore." Guilt flashed through him as he saw the pain flash across Batman's face, but quickly squashed it. He shifted into a fighting stance as the man took a step forward.

"Dick please…he killed Barry…he deserved it."

Nightwing froze, his bo staff almost slipping from his grasp.

There was no way Bruce had said that…how had he changed so much…when did he become such a monster?

With a wordless yell he threw himself at the man. His anger growing as Batman easily dodged every swing. "Please Dick, you saw him kill Barry, he de-" Batman was cut off by Nightwing's fist colliding with his jaw and knocking him to the ground.

"Don't you dare say he deserved it again!" He yelled, pinning him on the ground and punching him again. "Lex Luthor may have been a monster, but he didn't deserve that! Superman burnt his face off on live TV!" another punch. "Live TV Bruce! Children saw that! I saw that! And if I have to take you down to make sure we never see anything like that again I will!" Nightwing snarled, as he swung again, but this time Batman caught his hand and twisted.

A scream more of shock that pain tore from his lips as he felt his wrist snap. Batman released his grip and Nightwing rolled away, cradling his wrist. He was breathing heavily now, eyes wide. He had known that he would have to fight Batman…but a small part of him had thought that Bruce wouldn't hurt him.

He raised his eyes away from his wrist and met Batman's eyes.

The man seemed as shocked as he did, but then he schooled his expression and began to approach him.

Nightwing couldn't help backing away in fear, this wasn't his Bruce anymore.

For the first time in his life, Richard Grayson looked at batman and didn't feel protected or safe, now he felt scared. His eyes widened as Batman's cape flew open and the man struck.

He tried to get a punch in, but the dark night batted his hand away easily and sunk his fist into his stomach.

While that alone hurt mentally and physically, the couple thousand volts that coursed through him from the taser the older man held, was what made him collapse into his arms.

He tried weakly to fight as the man began to drag him towards the zeta beam, but his vision was fading and his body wouldn't respond.

"I'll…never….forgive you." Nightwing forced through his lips as he left consciousness and felt slightly victorious as he felt the man pause.

And then everything went dark.

* * *

Artemis crock fled.

And she didn't ever want to stop.

She had screamed when she had seen the Justice League kill Luthor. Part of her…part of her had thought they wouldn't do it. Her Father was an assassin…as was her Sister…even her Mother once was one, she had seen people killed.

But never so cruelly.

Jade was quick and efficient, not messy.

Her Dad…he was messy but usually instant kills.

Her Mother usually killed from afar.

But the Justice League.

The Heroes of Earth.

They had burned a man's face off in front of the whole world.

It hadn't been quick.

It hadn't been painless.

She had cried her heart out when she found out that her boyfriends uncle had been murdered, she had comforted Wally and Iris, had looked after the babies when both of them weren't able to. But she knew, just like Wally and Iris that Barry wouldn't have wanted this.

A sob tore from her lips as she tripped slightly on a soda can that had been left in the street. She was struggling to pull her phone from her pocket and let out a sob of relief as she got it out and hit speed-dial and put the phone to her ear.

It was answered instantly.

"Are you alright?" Her boyfriend asked instantly.

"They killed him Wally!" She sobbed, pausing for breath in an alley.

"I know babe….just listen okay…I tried to call Dick…Alfred answered…Dick confronted Batman…Alfred saw Batman dragging him into the Zeta Portal…unconscious." Wally said tensely.

"Oh god…this can't be happening!" Artemis gasped aware she was panicking.

"Artemis listen that isn't all…Alfred heard Batman call the rest of The League…and tell them that The Team needed to be rounded up to avoid further 'issues'." Wally said softly.

"What does he mean issues?" Artemis asked fearfully.

"I'm not su-" Wally started, but stopped as a voice spoke.

"Issues like our sidekicks being stupid and getting themselves hurt."

The phone slipped from her fingers as she heard the voice behind her, she spun raising her leg and kicked Green Arrow in the jaw, sending him stumbling into the wall. She could hear Wally screaming on the phone as she backed away, slipping into a fighting stance.

Green Arrow rubbed his jaw as he moved forward. "Now there was no reason for that Artemis." He said disapprovingly.

"There was plenty of reasons for that! It's also what you told me to do if I was ever trapped with a murdering psycho!" Artemis spat aggressively at the man, leaping at him. He dodged it and she recoiled as he backhanded her, completely catching her off guard.

She stumbled into the wall holding her cheek in shock.

Before she could do anything she was being held off the ground by her throat, her mentor glaring at her darkly. "Don't you ever call me that again." He snarled, face inches from hers. Her eyes widened as the smell alcohol hit her.

"y-Your drunk!?" She gasped, clawing at his hand.

"No, I'm not…I just had a drink to settle my nerves that's all…" GA denied, tightening his grip.

"No you're drunk…you couldn't handle it could you? Blood on your hands?" She gasped. She was swiftly slammed into the wall again, causing her to cry out. "be quiet! You don't know what you're talking about!"

She felt tears gathering in her eyes as she stared at her mentor, the man who she considered her Uncle.

"I joined the team to escape this…the killing, the violence, the fear…" She gasped out. Her eyes meeting his. "But here you are killing Luther…attacking me and the others…I'm scared of you now Ollie…I thought the League were the good guys…that I was safe….but…I should have…stayed…with the…shadows…" She whispered, going limp.

The last thing she heard was Wally's distant screaming.

* * *

Wally West cried.

He had cried when he saw his Uncle killed live on the news.

He had cried when he comforted his Aunt.

He had cried when he heard his cousins cry.

He had cried in Artemis' arms.

When he saw the broadcast…he thought they were doing a re-run and had reached for the remote to switch it off, completely sickened. But then he had seen the League…and watched them drag forward a bound and beaten Luther…watched one of his idols kill him…the world saw Lex Luther…he saw Uncle Barry.

It was a sick and twisted revenge and they had twisted his Uncle's last moments and recreated it as his murderers last moments. His Aunt was crying next to him, obviously thinking the same. He had called Dick and got Alfred instead and it made him slump to the ground when Alfred told him Batman had taken Dick…his best friend. Apparently Alfred heard Dick scream, even though he wasn't in the bat cave and seen him dragged away. Batman had hurt Dick…hurt his own son.

He jerked as his phone when off in his hand and in a split second, he had glanced at the screen and answered it.

"Are you alright?" He asked his girlfriend before She could speak.

"They killed him Wally!" He gripped the phone tightly, he had never heard her so shaken.

"I know babe….just listen okay…I tried to call Dick…Alfred answered…Dick confronted batman…Alfred saw Batman dragging him into the zeta portal…unconscious." He replied, meeting his Aunt's fearful eyes as she hugged his cousins tightly.

"Oh god…this can't be happening!" He could hear his girlfriend breathing heavily and wished he was with her and wished he didn't have to continue.

"Artemis listen that isn't all…Alfred heard Batman call the rest of The League…and tell them that The Team needed to be rounded up to avoid further 'issues'."

"What does he mean issues?"

"I'm not sure-" He started, but his voice vanished when he heard another voice in the background of the call.

"Issues like our sidekicks being stupid and getting themselves hurt." He paled as he recognised Green Arrow's voice and he clung to the phone as he heard Arrow grunt like he'd been hit. He listened as he heard Artemis argue with him and called her name desperately, when he heard her cry out and then gasping for breath. Tears were falling down his face as he screamed for her to answer him. He paused when he heard the phone be picked up.

"Artemis?" He whispered hopefully, as his Aunt reached out and gripped his hand tightly.

"Artemis can't come to the phone right now Wally." Green Arrow said into his ear. And Wally closed his eyes and prayed that his girlfriend was alive.

"What did you do to Artemis?" He asked coldly.

"She's fine…I wouldn't hurt her-" GA started, almost defensively, Wally snarled down the phone, cutting him off.

"Liar! I heard her cry out! I heard her choking like she couldn't breath! What did you do to my girlfriend!?" He practically roared down the phone.

"Don't worry kid…you'll see her soon." GA said calmly, before the line went dead.

Wally lowered the phone from his ear and stared at his Aunt's pale face. He stood up and flashed up the stairs, returning in uniform and holding two bags. "Aunt Iris…you need to go away for a while okay…don't tell me where just take the kids and go." He told her seriously. He swallowed when he saw the tears starting again.

"Please Aunt Iris don't cry…u-Uncle Barry told me to protect you if anything h-happened to him…and they're coming for me…so you have to go somewhere safe." He said quietly, pulling her into a gentle hug, the babies between them. Sobbing she nodded to him and he led her to the car, ignoring the stares of the neighbour, who knew now that Barry Allen had been The Flash.

He helped her put the bags and the babies into the car and after helping her in, kissed her on the cheek.

"Goodbye Aunt Iris…don't look back…I love you." He said softly. She looked at him sadly, before glancing at the babies in the back and when she turned back her eyes were dark and sad, but held more of her usual fire. "Be safe Wally." She whispered.

"You too." He whispered back, before stepping back as she shot off down the street. He watched her go feeling completely alone and closed his eyes as he heard two people land behind him.

He turned slowly.

No sign of his usual grin, no sign of the naïve kid he used to be.

Just coldness.

Green Lantern stood in front of him along with Hawk Girl. The were watching him sadly and Kid Flash knew they were seeing his Uncle. Out of the corner of his eye he saw the neighbours forming a crowd, looking at The League members fearfully.

"Kid you need to come with us." Hawk Girl said softly. "We need to get you somewhere safe…"

"I'm not going anywhere with you." He snapped back darkly, causing the crowd to mutter.

"Come on kid, Barry would-" Green Lantern didn't get to finish as Kid Flash collided with him, sending him flying into the neighbours bushes. He had never felt so angry, he was vibrating with fury.

"Don't you dare." he hissed as he stood over the groaning man.

"Don't you dare bring Uncle Barry into this! You don't even deserve to speak his name!" He snarled, before dodging Hawk Girl's fist and elbowing her in the face hard enough to send her to the ground.

"How could you do that to his memory! Now when anyone remembers his death, all they'll remember is The Justice League killing Luther in revenge in a twisted mimicry of his death!" He dodged the green fist that flew at him. Only to fall into Hawk Girls crushing embrace.

He cried out in pain as she squeezed.

"Calm down kid…we won't hurt you." She said soothingly into his ear. "We just want you and the others safe…" He snarled wordlessly and vibrated, causing her to let go, only to find himself trapped inside a green energy bubble.

Kid Flash slammed into it violently a few times, before stopping to glare at the two heroes.

"Kid look I know your angry, but we did it for the greater good…we didn't want Luther to kill anyone else, especially not you kids…we just want to take you to The Watch Tower where you'll be safe." Hawk girl said with a smile that sent shivers down his spine.

She had no remorse for murdering Luther.

"Safe?" Kid Flash repeated disbelieving. "You think we'd be safe with you? With murderers!? Was Robin safe when he tried to take Batman down and lost? Was Artemis safe when Green Arrow attacked her while she was on the phone with me, telling me how scared she was of what The League had done? Was she safe when I heard her gasping for breath like Green Arrow was strangling her? What about Superboy, Miss Martian, Aqualad, Rocket and Zatana? Are you going to make them safe too? Are they being saved right now?" He asked coldly.

"Or are you just rounding us up because you know that we'll try to stop you? Like we would any villain?" He added, before slamming into the green sphere again and again. He heard the crowd cheer as he smashed through and managed to slam into Hawk Girl before he felt something wrap around his legs. He hit the ground hard and carved a trench into the concrete.

He groaned weakly as he tried to push himself up. His whole body screaming with pain.

He heard running footsteps and flapping wing, before the two so-called heroes were at his side. "Oh god kid, I didn't think…are you okay?" Green Lantern asked reaching for him, only to dodge back as Kid Flash swung at him weakly.

"Stay…away!?" He gasped through the pain, green eyes glaring at them furiously. "You monsters."

Their faces blanked, before Green Lantern sighed and stood up.

"We're not the bad guys kid." He said, before encasing him in green energy and lifting him up in the sky. Before he lost conscious he saw his Aunt standing down the street next to her car, watching horrified as he was taken away from her too.

* * *

Conner Kent wasn't surprised.

He was saddened at seeing the man he admired kill so horribly. But Cadmus had shown him the possibility that something like this would happen.

He was sitting in the assembly hall along with the rest of the school. The faculty decided it would be best until the hysteria of the student body calmed. Looking around he could see people crying, yelling angrily, denying the truth…that The Justice League had gone rogue.

He glanced at M'gann sadly and the girl met his eyes tearfully as she tightened her grip on his hand. Their friends sat with them, Mal and Karen sat besides M'gann holding each other tightly.

**_'I managed to contact Kaldur…but I've lost connection with the others…they were attacked by The League, supposedly to keep us safe…they're alive but no longer conscious.'_** She said sadly into his mind.

He closed his eyes briefly, but they snapped open when he heard a familiar sound. He exchanged a look with M'gann and the girl smiled mournfully at him.

Slowly they stood as one.

"Conner? Megan? What are you doing?" Karen asked with a sniff.

M'gann smiled at her. "It was really nice knowing you Karen…and you too Mal…" She said quietly, before following Conner down the walkway. They listened to the whispering that started as they walked down towards the stage. The wall on the other side of the stage exploded outwards, causing the teenagers behind them to scream in terror.

The screams stopped as all of the rubble stopped in mid-air before it hit them.

They stared in shock as M'gann stood with her hand raised, eyes glowing brightly. They watched in awe as her skin turned green and her dress transformed into the familiar outfit of Miss Martian. They watched as the two teens stared at the dust and at the two figures stepping out of it.

The Martian Manhunter and Superman.

"You strayed from your path Kal El." Conner growled at the older man.

"Be silent Kon El! I did what had to be done." He snarled back.

M'gann spoke next to her Uncle. "This is not what you taught me Uncle J'onn." She said sadly. She saw a flicker of regret before it vanished and she sighed before hurling all of the rubble in her control at them.

Superboy leapt forward with a roar and tackled Superman from the air, as M'gann locked glowing eyes with her Uncle.

Superboy snarled as he repeatedly punched Superman, trying to keep the man down. But a blast of heat hit his face making him cry out and fall back.

Superman didn't let him recover and Conner screamed as he felt the man's foot slam into his ribs, followed by a crack from both the stage under him and his ribs snapping. He gasped in pain and grabbed the mans ankle, throwing him away.

Superboy rolled away, crying out again as his chest exploded with pain.

He crawled away trying to get far enough away to recover slightly from the attack, when a rush of wind as well as the pain in his scalp signalled Superman's return. Superboy snarled and reached back trying to pry Superman's hand away from his hair

"Stop fighting Kon, we just want to take you to the watch tower to talk." Superman said sounding almost annoyed. Kon let out a snarl, pulling his hair free and spun, kicking out at his hero's legs and knocking him to the ground. He kicked out again and grinned viciously as he heard the Kryptonians knee shatter.

He struggled to his feet and settled into a fighting stance.

He waited, eyes narrowed as the man climbed to his feet.

A yell startled them both and they looked over to see Martian Manhunter fall to his knees, clutching his head. M'gann was watching, her expression cold even as tears dripped down her cheeks. Conner looked back at Superman just in time to see the man's eyes light up.

"M'gann! Look out!" Superboy yelled, dashing forward.

But the heat-beam reached her first, drawing a ring of fire around her, as well as striking her chest. She let out a terrible scream before crumpling to the ground.

"No! M'gann!" He ran to her side, taking no notice of the flames. Dropping to his knees he pulled her into his arms and leapt from the flames. Landing jolted his ribs and he collapsed to the ground still cradling her.

A sob tore from his throat as he saw the bubbling white burn on going from shoulder to hip. "…M'gann." He whispered brushing her hair out of her face.

He let out a sob of relief when she muttered his name weakly.

A shadow fell over them and he looked up, pulling her tightly against his chest as he stared up at Superman and Martian Manhunter.

"I'll kill you for this." He snarled, before screaming as his head exploded with pain. The last thing he saw before collapsing over his girlfriend was Martian Manhunter's glowing eyes.

* * *

M'gann broke.

She floated above the deserts of Mars, staring at her Uncle.

"Why did you let him do it Uncle J'onn?" She asked softly.

J'onn sighed. "It had to be done." He replied.

"That's a lie J'onn…and you know it." She countered, raising a hand and sending a blast at the man. He was thrown back in surprise and when he recovered he stared at her in shock.

"M'gann I don't want to fight with you…I just want to take you somewhere safe, before someone tries to get to me through you, like Luthor did to Barry." He said sadly, reaching for her.

"So that's your reasoning for killing Luthor?" She said calmly. "You didn't stop Superman, because you didn't want Luthor to be able to hurt me to get to you…and you're rounding us up now, because you're worried that other villains with try the same…what are you going to do Uncle J'onn? Maybe lock us away in a tower like that human story?" She asked with a cold laugh.

He shifted uneasily and she laughed again. "You are…and what happens next time The League is threatened? Are you going to burn the next villain's face off as well? Are you above human laws now? Above them? Is this going to be like home? White Martians and Green Martians? The League and Villains? Will you hunt them down like the Green Martian's hunt down my kind?" She spat.

"M'gann…of course not…but killing Luthor…it was the right decision." Her uncle replied sadly.

"Then I'm sorry Uncle…I won't let you hurt anyone else." She whispered, and then she was in front of J'onn and grabbing his head in her hands, eyes glowing violently.

And then she was back in her body and watching him fall to his knees.

"M'gann! Look out!"

Before she had even half turned, burning hot pain filled her chest. Flames danced in her eyes as she screamed and everything faded as Conner leapt through the flames.

* * *

Kaldur waited.

He had known what was to come as soon as he heard the news, that The League had killed Luthor. He would fight his King…what he had done was wrong…against everything he had been taught. He gripped his communicator, his one connection to The Team when he was in Atlantis. He had tried to call all of them, but no one answered, just static.

But he had received warning from M'gann.

Now he sat quietly in his room at the palace, in complete darkness. He watched the door warily as it opened slowly and his King as he stood in the doorway.

They watched each other silently.

"Do I have to fight you too Kaldur'ahm?" His king said wearily.

Kaldur softened slightly, maybe there was hope for his King. "I will not fight if you do not make me my King." He replied.

"Do you agree with the other children then? That we are monsters for what we allowed Superman to do?" His king asked stepping into the room.

"That depends…"

"Depends on what Kaldur'ahm?"

Kaldur met his eyes seriously. "A lot of things…do you regret it? Did you want to stop him? Did The League hurt my team? My friends?"

His grey eyes narrowed as his King shifted and his hand twitched slightly. "What is it my King? Which one of those questions makes you guilty." He asked coldly, slowly standing up.

"I wanted to stop him briefly…until the man taunted us with The Flash's last moments…I cannot regret it Luthor was a cruel and evil man, who has hurt many innocents…" His King trailed off and Kaldur's hands curled into fists.

"And the last question my King? What of my friends? What did The League do when they protested what you did? Were they silenced!?" He snapped angrily.

"Calm down Kaldur'ahm…they are fine…they fought us when we came to take them to The Watchtower…we just want to talk and keep you safe until this is rectified." The King explained moving closer.

"What did The League do to them when they fought back? When they tried to get away? Are they hurt?"

"They are fine…Batman was forced to break Robin's arm when he attacked him…Artemis has a bruised throat when she pushed Green Arrow to far…Green Lantern mistakenly injured Kid Flash when he tried to run…" He hesitated once again and Kaldur tried to stop his body shaking with fury at the almost dismissive way his King was talking.

"And M'gann? Conner? Zatana? Rachel? Roy?"

"Zatana and Rocket were already in Watchtower…Red Arrow cannot be located…Superman was sent to bring in Superboy and M'gann with J'onn…it was a mistake to send Superman we admit…Conner has broken ribs and M'gann is critical after being struck by his heat vision."

Slowly Kaldur reached for his weapons.

"Kaldur'ahm, I beg you please do not fight…I don't want to hurt you!" His King warned as he took a step back.

"You are mistaken Aquaman…you will not hurt me…I will hurt you!" Kaldur snarled, before sending a serpent of water at the man, throwing him out of his room and into the hall.

He heard yells of shock as he stepped out and towards the older man.

The man got to his feet and sighed sadly. "I see…this is your choice."

"There is no choice, you killed in cold blood…there was nothing noble about what you and The League did. You have become the very thing you swore to defeat." Kaldur replied, his tattoo's flickering with magic.

A flicker of movement out of the corner of his eyes made him look away and he saw his Queen, Tula and Garth, standing in the crowd, eyes horrified. He turned back to his king, his eyes turning cold. "Aquaman, you will turn yourself in to the authorities and release my friends." He ordered.

Aquaman shook his head. "I cannot Kaldur…I am sorry." He said, before signalling to the guards in the crowd. "Guards detain Kaldur'ahm." He ordered. Kaldur didn't move as he was disarmed and brought to his knees, the guards were innocent…bound by the King. He would not hurt them.

Tula and Garth started forward but a sharp glance from Kaldur stilled them.

He turned back to the King.

"I am sorry Kaldur'ahm…it is for the best…" The man said quietly.

Kaldur looked up at him from his kneeled position. "I am sorry…that I did not see what you were becoming until it was too late to stop you." He said sadly, before allowing himself to be dragged away.

* * *

**Chapter End.**

* * *

_An: Hope you enjoyed it,** if I get enough good reviews I might add a chapter for Roy, Zatana and Rocket.**_

_So please read and review,_

_Arty._


End file.
